Within the Eyes of a Healer
by Getintostan14
Summary: Hao has officially become the Shaman King, but he is not considered as evil anymore after reuniting with his mother. When Yoh meets Shimala, a woman that has surpassed shamanism, seeks out Hao's help to help her control her abilities. Will he help her?


"Within the Eyes of a Healer"

**Disclaimer:** A long time ago, I use to write on this site and some of my fan fiction writings were ridiculed and hated. I will no longer take this type of abuse and I will track down anyone that tries to annoy, attack, or berate me on my fan fiction stories. Let it be known that is all for fun and I don't care if it is right or wrong. If you don't like my stories, _**DON'T READ THEM**_. It's that simple. Furthermore, I hope you enjoy the stories and they are not edited well. I am just writing for fun. This is the continuation from the Manga series. I continue to where Hao does become shaman king. If you are going to write a comment, _**BE NICE. Also, this is based on Indigo children that actually do exist in the world and based on the Native Americans. **_

"Shimala…you do realize that the shaman fight is now over. Why are you still training? The Emiwa Tribe has now settled to move east. There is no longer a need to stay here and practice." Gran Gran told me.

I stood there, huffing and puffing, trying to get stronger with my techniques in healing people. Although she told me about the, "Shaman fight," I never really wanted to participate. I have always wanted to connect with my ancestors to help heal them. Why does she worry so much about the shaman king? What is so great about it? I would rather live my life and help save lives. In my tribe, called the Emiwa Tribe, we have moved from place to place, trying to bless the earth and appreciate all of the spirits around us. At night, we pray to the Great Spirit and give thanks for everything that has been given to us. Although other humans don't usually do, we hope that our efforts make up for that.

"Gran Gran, please…I just wish to heal people. My ancestor, Trinka, has told me that I need to practice. My healing abilities have come from Morocco and you are very well aware that they are part of that society rather than in this family." I told her gently.

I walked toward her and smiled lightly as she took my hand and smiled softly.

"Shimala, there is much to learn in Japan. Many Shamans are there. I am sure you will be able to learn how to use your healing abilities much better. You not like any other shaman I have encountered. Your intuitive feelings, your foreseeing, your premonitions, your telepathic, and out of body experiences are the strongest of abilities I have ever seen. Come my granddaughter, we must seek out the Asakuras and find the Shaman King so that he may help you with controlling your abilities." Gran Gran told me as she turned and started to walk toward the Great Plains.

"Okay..Gran Gran. For you I will." I replied lightly. If you wish to know my history, I was born into this world crying and screaming and my eyes were wide open. When my mother saw this, she knew I was a gifted being born into this world. She knew I was gifted with the abilities of the Great Spirit. When my father and mother tried raising me, they were instantly killed by a giant bear when they went into the forest to capture the daily evening meal. I was left alone with my Gran Gran and with the other people in my tribe. We lived day and by night, praying that somehow, we will be protected by the Great Spirit so that no one else would get hurt in our tribe.

Later that evening, Gran Gran, the tribe, and I, all headed east. We walked for days on end and rested at times, but my Gran Gran was very driven to get me to meet Asakura Hao. Why? What was so great about him? I guess I really am naïve. I have never met the Shaman King and although I have had dreams based on him, I never really knew what was so great about it. My Gran Gran told me that because I was born half Emiwan and half Moroccan, I have been chosen to help balance the world like a yin and yang symbol. She says that the Moroccan blood gives me my strength and my abilities to heal others and my Indian side gives me the chance to roam free and keep peace with the earth and the animals that live in it. Even though she says all of these things, maybe it is true. I am only thirteen going onto fourteen. I am the only woman in my tribe that has long flowing black hair that is beaded and is braided. I am the only woman that has light honey brown eyes with ivory skin, and my body is only dressed with the skins of the buffalo, and my feet are covered in sandals made from mother earth herself. The only difference from my outfit and from others is that I have seashells around my earlobes. Trinka's ear lobes were cut and tied around her golden earrings. Maybe, I am what she says I am. I turned and looked at Trinka. She is a very strong and powerful shamanic healer with the power of voodism. She has tribal make-up all over her skin that represented her connection to the Great Spirit. Her dark brown eyes looked at me as she smiled softly.*

"Shimala, are you okay my young accomplice?" She asked me lightly.

"I'm fine. I'm just unsure about going to Japan. I am not use to that country. They might hate me there. I do not look like the oriental Buddha." I exclaimed. She laughed lightly.

"You do not have to look like Buddha Shimala. Do not worry, all is in good hands and all is well. By tomorrow, we shall be in Japan and we shall see how the Asakura family is. They are very powerful." Shimala noted gently as she placed her hand onto my shoulder and then smiled.

"Thank you, Shimala." I responded.

The next morning, the people from my tribe and I finally made it to Japan. It was a large city with many people rushing in it. When my people came toward a large clearing of only houses present, I was quite relieved. The fast paced city life was overwhelming. My Gran Gran smiled as she took in a deep breath of fresh air. She smiled softly as she had a feather in her hair. She then giggled lightly when she turned and looked at me.

"Shimala, we are almost there. Let's hope they are home." She noted lightly as one of the adult men looked around and then saw a young woman stare at them. The men both laughed as the woman stared at them.

"The people here are weird." The men noted as some of the women crossed their arms. "So are the men. I guess they aren't use to pretty women."

I laughed at their comments, but then stopped when we came toward a park and saw a man on a bike almost squish a baby bird. I rushed over and picked up the baby bird as it was in pain.

"TRINKA!" I shouted as I then closed my eyes and took in a deep breath in of fresh air. I carefully placed my hand over the baby bird as Trinka stood on the opposite side of me and started to help heal the baby bird. I slowly opened my eyes as white light appeared in both of my eyes and completely covered them both. I started to feel pain as Trinka took away the pain before it became nanapathy (Meaning: To take in someone else's pain). Sooner or later, the baby bird looked much better and slightly moved. I carefully placed the bird back into its nest as I sighed in relief. Gran Gran smiled at me as she placed her hand onto my shoulder as we turned back toward the path of where I may find Asakura Hao. On the way there, we ran into a man with a rather weird looking hairdo and outfit on. He was riding a motorcycle and the men in my tribe laughed. They thought he had an elongated head, making him look like an idiot. As he drove by us, he stopped and turned his head as little hearts seemed to have appeared around his head. He stopped off and came to me.

"Hello! I'm Ryu of the wooden sword. Who are you?" He shouted with a lovely dovey look on his face. Gran Gran took out her left hand and slapped his face. The men in the tribe cowered. "The legendary left hand…."

"Don't you dare touch my Shimala! Off with you!" She told him as Ryu look down and frowned. His spirit Tokageroh laughed a little. "Don't get down….there are many girls out there."

"…Yeah…" He said lightly as he went back onto his back and combed his hair. He went back to singing his favorite song while driving his motorcycle.

"Are you okay Shimala?" Trinka asked me as I laughed. "..I'm fine..but I'm not sure if we will see him again. Gran Gran and her left hand is the worset." We both laughed as we stopped and looked ahead. My entire tribe stood silent as he noticed the sign outside the door. It was the Asakura home. Gran Gran walked with me as I looked back at the tribe members. They stood behind as they watched us go inside the house. When my Gran Gran came toward the door and knocked, she stood back as I stood back as well. At that moment, I was able to pick up many spirits in the house. I immediately took out my shell necklace as Trinka did the same. I wrapped the shelled necklace around my arm as I began to say a prayer. Gran Gran shook her head as the door opened. At the door, a woman around my age appeared. She wore a red bandana with blue beads around her neck. I smiled slightly, seeing the beads, I knew what they were. She gave us a rather meek look.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Gran Gran smiled softly. "..I am Tinata, leader of the Emiwa Tribe from the West Plains of America. My people and I have come here to seek a trainer that could help train my granddaughter to use her abilities in shamanism better."

The girl turned and looked at me as she stared for awhile as her eyes widened. She stood back as a rather young looking male appeared. He had orange head phones on as he had dark brown hair. He smiled lazily.

"Ah..guests..hello. I'm Yoh..and this is Anna. Anna, are you going to let them in?" He asked lightly as Anna was quiet. She then went back to her normal composure. "Yes..come in."

Gran Gran and I both came into her home as I looked around. The place was bare, but it was comforting. The only thing I didn't like was that there were spirits roaming around. Trinka stayed in my shelled necklace. We were very aware that we weren't alone. When I stepped onto their floor, I saw white light under my feet shine as I continued to walk. It was weird. What was with this house? Anna brought us to a living room where there was a boy with blue hair, a boy with black hair, a boy with green hair and a boy with yellowish hair there. They all looked up and stared for a bit. Yoh rubbed the back of his hair and smiled.

"….Guys, these are people from the West of America..they came seeking our help." Yoh noted.

Ren smirked a little as HoroHoro looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Lyzerg looked down for a moment as Manta stood up.

"People from the west of America are here? Oh, I see…who is that needs.." *Manta stopped talking as Shimala came into the room. At that moment, everyone's eyes widened. Apparently, Shimala had such a high spiritual energy that all of the energies of the shamans in the room shook. She looked at them all as HoroHoro had his eye twitching.

"..W..what energy is that? I've felt Hao's before..but this is..nothing like that.." Horohoro's eyes continued to twitch as Ren sighed.

"…We don't care what you think HoroHoro.." Ren noted as Manta blinked.

"..So, you do know where we can find Hao. We seek his guidance." Gran Gran told them. The people in the room looked at us as if we were crazy.

"..He maybe the shaman king, but he isn't the type to help." Manta noted lightly. He then crossed his arms. "She can go through Anna's training!"

Yoh and Horohoro looked in pain from Manta's suggestion. They shook their heads as Anna looked at Gran Gran. " I can take you to him..but first, let me see what Shimala can do. I want to know…her powers might not be the right concept for that." Anna stated as she leaned against the wall.

Chocolove nodded. "Yes! I would I like to know it as well! That way, I can make her laugh with my.."Cheesecake look!" *He placed on a cheesecake hat and laughed as Ren took out her spear and cut his nose.* "That's not funny!"

Shimala looked at them and laughed a little as she then nodded. "..If you wish to know..I will show you…Trinka!"

At that moment, Trinka appeared beside Shimala as everyone looked up at her. Trinka then took out her beads as Shimala did the same. At that moment, her energy spread throughout the house as the winds began to pick up. At that moment, Shimala closed her eyes as white light began to appear ontop of her head all the way through her body to the ground. At that moment, white paintings began to appear on her skin as a hundred angels appeared beside her along with her ancestors from the Emiwa tribe and from Morocco. She even had spiritual guides as they were dressed like surgeons. Shimala's hair began to sway beside her shoulders as she shook her shell like necklace. Her angels then spread their wings as she slowly opened her eyes. White light appeared in them as prayers began to appear around her. Horohoro looked around and saw people praying. Shimala stepped forth as white light appeared from under her feet. Ren looked at her with wide eyes. Her angels and her ancestors and her guides then bowed.

"…Greetings.." They all said at once. Shimala then took out her hands as white light appeared from it. At that moment, a white rose appeared in her hand and bloomed completely. When all of this was taken place, Hao Asakura looked down below as he picked up Shimala's energy. He turned away from his mother after he walked slowly toward the power.

"…My son..what is wrong?" She asked him gently.

"..I have found a strong shaman…and this one is not so tiny.." Hao noted lightly.

When Shimala had stopped showing a part of her ability, the shamans gazed at her in shock. HoroHoro looked at her with wide eyes and stood up and clenched his fists. "How can this girl have more power than me? How?" *He thought to himself as Shimala smiled softly.*

"..I hope this was okay.." She replied gently as Ren took out his spear and pointed it at her. He had a dark look in his eye as Trinka held her hand out with her shells as a shield appeared around Shimala. Ren looked at her and smirked.

"..I want to fight you some day. I want to get as strong as well." *Bason appeared in his small spiritual ball mode. "Bocchama!"

At that moment, Amidamaru appeared as well beside Yoh as well as Shimala smiled softly. " I do not fight people. I am a healer."

Ren laughed. "Healer? With that power, I'm sure you can revive the dead like that."

Shimala shook her head. "Great grandfather had spoken to me. He says my soul is a like a dragon. He says that one day I shall run into great five warriors who posses strong abilities of nature and of the Great Spirit. But, my only true attentions are to heal people."

Anna then chimed in, "If you want to learn how to heal..I suggest you go to somewhere else. Hao is not one to teach about healing."

At that moment, a voice was heard beside the door. A strong smirk was seen as he stood beside the wall and looked at the shamans. "Anna…that is not true."

(To be continued..)


End file.
